Teenage Saiyans at school
by zZLegacyLordZz
Summary: What if


What if; a new Enemy wished on the Dragon Ball that the 5 Saiyans on Earth was teenagers and killed Dende, then right after that killed Goku's and Vegeta's Mate… Now Son Goku (Kakarot, Goku), Vegeta (Prince Vegeta), Son Gohan (Gohan), Son Goten (Goten), and Trunks goes to school at OSH (Orange Star High) and awaits their trial at school…

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN DBZ

It was another bright day on Earth and Goku, Gohan and Goten was sparring again and as usual Vegeta was training in the GR (Gravity Room) with Trunks. Somewhere in the mountains of Earth a new Enemy was making its way to get the last and final Dragon Ball the 4-star-ball… it has been awhile since Goku, Gohan, and Goten went to eat Lunch. Now they are flying for CC (Capsule Corporation) to train with the eating Vegeta and Trunks. Goku's Mate Chi-Chi insisted that she would join them at CC so Bulma Vegeta's Mate wouldn't have to do all the cooking after that.

Lucifer exclaimed "Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks I will come to get you I am the ultimate being, Lucifer the Death Angel, I have finally gathered all the Dragon Balls and now my wish…" as the Dragon Ball shined and the sky turned black Gohan noticed this and said to his family and friends… "Look at the sky…" as the sky turned back to normal they saw that Vegeta, and Goku shrunk to their Teenage form, and Goten and Trunks Grew to their teenage form.

After a long talk between them saying I do not want to go to school, and you have to go to school, the 5 Saiyans gave up and decided that they would go to Orange Star High. The Next day they all decided that they would meet up at CC and take off to school together, as Goku, Goten and Gohan landed in front of CC they heard a fight inside worried of his Friend Goku launched into CC and saw Bulma dead on the ground and Vegeta fighting a new enemy, as the smoke blurred out Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks heard a laugh and Lucifer said "I am Lucifer the Great or Lucifer the Death Angel." As Vegeta mocked that name Lucifer initiated and killed Chi-Chi while they were not looking, after killing Chi-Chi Lucifer took of to the look-out to begin his Next Phase.

As Chi-Chi fell to the ground Goku, Gohan, and Goten turned around and screamed "Mom (Chi-Chi)"… at the lookout Dende feared as he sensed this power heading towards him, with Piccolo not there Dende was completely defenseless. As Lucifer landed on the lookout he said to Dende… "Remember me Dende or should I say Guardian of the Earth"

"L-L-Lucifer? Why are you here on Earth" Dende stood there while looking in fear that his old rival was now stronger than ever and worse than that he is now Evil.

As Goku feared the worst he Instant Transmission to the lookout with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta right beside him, as they watched a Ki blast go straight through Dende. Dende fell to the ground and the Saiyans stood there in fear as they noticed how strong there enemy was.

"Goku I will fight you next time right now I have other things I have to do" Lucifer said and Lucifer took of. Vegeta suddenly suggested that they should go inside the HBTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) where 1 day is the same as 1 year inside the Time Chamber. It has been a year in the Time Chamber where the 5 Saiyans learnt more about the world and made nicknames for each other.

Vegeta: Prince or Prince Vegeta

Son Goku: Kakarot

Son Gohan: Gohan

Son Goten: Goten

Trunks: Trunks

As they stepped out of the Time Chamber they took of to OSH (Orange Star High) to start there first day of school, as Kakarot recalled Lucifer told them that there are 3 other demi-humans on earth that goes to school at OSH.

At OSH it has been another normal day and all the students was waiting for the new students to arrive at school and introduce them-self. One hour after school started the 5 Saiyans landed on the roof of the school and headed down the stairs and heading towards the office. While they were walking they talked to each other if school was going to be good or not, they also took in the environment of the school since they are going to be there for about 1 year or more.

As they stepped inside the classroom all the girls in the classroom gasped at the scene that was in front of them even Videl, Kimoni, and Kinomi. Everyone in class was surprised as the 3 stubborn girls in class stood up and gasped. They were interested in seeing them fight because as usual Prince, Kakarot, Goten, and Trunks was in their fighting costume, that also made it obvious that Gohan was a fighter also. As the day passed by Videl, Erasa (Erasa is one of Videl's best friend), Kimoni, and Kinomi introduced them-self to the new students. As lunch started the group headed towards the park and set up their own capsuled table and their own-capsuled lunch. As they started to gobble up their lunch all the people in class was surprised at how fast they were eating. The two last periods of school today was PE where they were doing the study of Martial Arts and their teacher was Heathcliff (hidden as Lucifer) one of the top Martial Artist there was on Earth. Heathcliff announced that Prince and Kakarot was to show how good their fighting was since they were new students at school.

As the fight started Prince and Kakarot took their fighting stances and waited for the correct moment to strike. Gohan new when the attacks was to start and counted down 3, 2, 1 and BOOM they heard two fists clash against each other. The smoke and dust lifted from the area and their they saw both Kakarot and Prince standing with their fists clashed against each others faces, Prince launched a round-house kick against Kakarot, while Kakarot dodged the kick he sent left punch that hit his target dead on. As the fight continued most of the students was surprised at how fast they were moving and how good their fighting was.

Suddenly Heathcliff announced that all students were to evacuate the area in case the there was an accident that happened as all the students evacuated Videl, Kimoni, Kinomi, and the gang stayed there as they were alert as what is happening well not exactly for Videl. Heathcliff started his transformation back to Lucifer and they were surprised at the sight. Videl, Kimoni, and Kinomi were scared and angry at the same time because this monster Lucifer eliminated their whole race while the gang was pissed of at Lucifer. Lucifer laughed and said hello my fellow enemies and rivals and my am I surprised that the other 3 is here I thought that they would be scared and run away.


End file.
